1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of screening antibodies with high antigen selectivity, and in particular, to a method of screening antibodies with high selectivity for an antigen that undergoes structural change in a particular physiological condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antibody that binds to an antigen is, in general, specific to a single antigen, and the binding has high affinity. An antibody is generated by a B-lymphocyte. Blood has many different antibodies, each of which is derived from a clone of a B-cell and has a particular structure and specificity to an antigen.
Lipocortin, calpoxin, and endonexin have commonly been referred to as annexin over a decade Annexin binds to calcium and phospholipid, and has a particular and preserved domain in which a 70-amino acid sequence having ‘GXGTDE’ motif (SEQ ID NO: 3) called endonexin-fold is repeated four times (or 8 times). Conventionally disclosed Annexin proteins include the preserved domain, and Annexin protein is identified based on the inclusion of the preserved domain.
Annexin protein is known to exist in various living organisms ranging from mammals to filamentous fungus, and it is reported that Annexin I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, and XIII are derived from human beings. Annexin protein is known to be involved in various biological phenomena, including formation of bone structure, membrane trafficking, membrane permeable channel activities, inhibition of phospholipase A2, inhibition of coagulation, delivery of mitogen signals, and cell-matrix interaction control. Also, Annexin A1, from among Annexin proteins, is known to be found in cancer tissues. Also, research into development of anticancer drugs by using a protein that is over-expressed in cancer cells is being performed.
Typically, as a method of screening an antibody for a particular antigen, screening using a phage displayed antibody library is often used. In general, however, a disease target protein, such as an anticancer protein, is involved in various signal transduction systems, and in the case of an antigen that undergoes structural change dependent on surrounding environments, the typical library screening is not enough to screen out an antibody that has high affinity.
Accordingly, inventors of the present application studied and designed a method of screening an antibody with high selectivity.